Sector LN (story)
Sector LN is the 6th story in the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008, and the 7th Crossover Sector story. It stars the Avalaran KND sector, Sector LN, and its nine members: Diana Cavendish, Atsuko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Constanze, Jasminka Antonenko, Hannah England, and Barbara Parker. Sector LN was published on May 14, 2018. It is preceded by The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask, and followed by Index and the World Rings. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12936281/1/Sector-LN deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/66397821/Sector-LN Archive of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674515/chapters/33902943 Summary True Respect As Diana is briefing her sector about Gruntilda, Akko expresses a plan to break into Grunty Industries, tear the place up, and destroy Grunty once and for all. Diana dismisses the plan, reminding Akko of her political power. Later that night, Akko is chatting to Lee Andrew on her crystal ball, and as they get into the topic of Sector V, Akko believes they should challenge the top Earth sector to a duel. Diana is against the idea at first, but later reconsiders, curious if Sector V hold true to their strength. They directly challenge Sector V at Gallagher School, but the team shows disinterest. Aurora Uno decides to have Sheila Frantic test their strength, and she defeats them all with one hit each in 2 seconds. Humiliated, Sector LN are about to go back home, until Amanda explains why they shouldn't give up, tired of being looked down upon. Akko agrees with her, and they go to train until Sector V's school lets out. Amanda and Akko challenge Chris Uno and Sheila respectively to a battle. With Artie having been taken hostage by Constanze, they agree. Amanda uses Fire Fury and reveals her Solaran heritage as she clashes with Chris, but the Uno son uses little, but greater power to combat her. Amanda angrily demands he goes all-out, and when Chris uses his Malladus Fury, Amanda immediately gives up. Meanwhile, Akko proves to be a shifty opponent against Sheila, making clever use of shape-shifting, but Sheila hits harder and faster. When Akko resorts to using Shiny Arc, the light arrow is easily grabbed by Sheila's bending and used to defeat Akko. As her friends go to her aid, Chris explains to Amanda why he is sick of fighting, after three years of turmoil they had to go through. Amanda realizes why he doesn't respect her. However, an injured Akko still insists on beating Sheila, not wishing to give up. Sheila admires her passion and calls Akko her equal. Akko heals up and resumes the fight while their teammates watch happily, leaving blood splattered around the playground. With that, a newfound respect and friendship was formed between the two sectors. Uncharted Territory After Akko wakes up, Diana tells her that she felt inspired watching them fight, and she decides they should do more to make their selves known. Their next mission will be to explore a planet no KND has gone to, and Akko decides they will explore Bobopolis, the crazy planet created by Zach Murphy. Not long before arriving at Bobopolis are they quickly bombarded by the planet's crazy atmosphere. They encounter Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the king of this world, shortly before Diana demonstrates some Bo-bobo Kempo of her own. Later, they meet a boy named Josuke, who displays a more sane personality and explains how this planet is drawn to sane people like candy magnets. He dreams of seeing the outside universe, so Akko decides they will help him escape this world. The sector must return to the Stanship before it is crushed by the Qwark Comet, using their own whacky abilities in order to make it, and they successfully escape after Constanze morphs the Bobopolan Atmosphere into a trapezoid. Josuke decides he will return and start his own Kids Next Door for other sane people like himself. First, he decides to visit Amazonia, changing himself into a girl. Sector LN quickly becomes famous across school and in the KND for exploring the dangerous planet. She Tried Griffin Firecrystal assigns Sector LN a mission to Disney Town in order to search for Gruntilda and determine what her business is there. In their search, the Nine Witches have fun in the theme park, and later gather before the castle with hundreds of other girls as King Mickey Mouse announces a contest: whoever picks the chocolate bar with Gold Syrup inside gets to star in his commercial. Jasminka ends up winning the contest, shortly before Akko falls on King Mickey from her broom up above. After Mickey recovers, he quickly forgives the accident and befriends Akko. Having learned that the contest winner was Jasminka (a fat girl), Mickey decides to let both girls be in the commercial. While the others watch the recording, Barbara is ordered to keep searching Disney Town for Gruntilda. She conveniently bumps into the witch in question, but shies away before secret following her as a mouse. Barbara overhears her and Capital B discussing a meeting with Mickey, intending to acquire his Vibranium. During the commercial recording, Akko must keep repeating her takes to get the dance right, while Jasminka's flawed dance gets her a pass on the first takes. When it is finished, King Mickey walks outside with Akko as they talk. Mickey explains his dream to unite the worlds and put an end to war, and tells her that she shouldn't feel bad for relying on her friends. When the commercial airs the next day, the girls realize Jasminka's head was edited over Akko's body in the second recording. Akko and Jasminka go to confront Mickey about this, and he reasons that people would not feel inspired by a fat girl. The two girls try to request he change Jasminka's body to its normal form, but Mickey continues to argue with counter-reasons. The girls give up and return home, and Amanda is angered over Mickey's decision, and at Diana for not wanting to pick a fight with him. When Amanda goes to the Sun Room, Diana reveals that she had Hannah record the meeting, and wants their permission to show it to the Supreme Leaders. She carries out the plan, and the meeting reaches Cheren Uno, who turns down Mickey's offer to make an alliance. As Mickey suffers from internal anger, he contacts Gruntilda, deciding to take her proposal. After Amanda learns what Diana's plan was, she applauds her rebelliousness and gives her a knuckle-touch. If We Were Different Akko is training to use and master other spells, but the task is difficult. Diana tries to console her, saying everyone is better at some things than other things, like Akko's shapeshifting. Akko then gets the idea to go to the Negaverse and see what their opposites are like. After school, they use a mirror in Diana's room to go there. The opposite of Luna Nova seems to run on magitech. They are briefly attacked for being Old Age witches before being rescued by Sector VS (Vetus Solem). Characters *Sector LN **Diana Cavendish **Atsuko Kagari **Amanda O'Neill **Lotte Jansson **Sucy Manbavaran **Constanze **Jasminka Antonenko **Hannah England **Barbara Parker *Grunty Industries **Gruntilda Winkybunion **Capital B **Von Kriplespac **Dr. Quack **Totally Spies ***Mandy Beret ***Sam ***Alex ***Clover *Sector V **Sheila Frantic **Chris Uno **Aurora Uno **Haruka Dimalanta **Mason Dimalanta **Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan **Dillon York (cameo) *Sector RZ **Lee Andrew Grayson Locations *'Avalar' **'Luna Nova' ***'Sector LN Base' ***'Sports Field' ***'Cafeteria' **'Disney Town' **'Hivory Mountains' *'Gallagher School' *'Negaverse; Vetus Solem' *'Bobopolis' Abilities *Magic **Transfiguration **Ghost Whispering **Potions **Broom-riding *Bending **Firebending **Lightbending **Metalbending *Metahumans **Scatter-Scatter Fruit **Fuse-Fuse Fruit **Prey-Prey Fruit **Quiz-Quiz Fruit (mentioned) *Rokushiki *Bo-bobo Kempo Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era